Un nouveau départ
by mimine20
Summary: Coucou, voilà une nouvelle histoire sur Damon et Elena. Et si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve? et si Elena pouvait tout recommencer? attention spoilers sur l'épisode 15 de la saison 4!
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voilà alors comme j'ai eu des supers reviews la dernière fois, j'ai voulu faire une autre histoire mais plus longue cette fois-çi. J'aimerais bien votre avis. donc laissez moi des reviews'il vou plaît!**

* * *

Prologue

_« Jeremy ! S'il vous plaît, faites que ça s'arrête ! » Elena hurlait, pleurait. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire face. Comment ? Comment son petit frère pouvait-il être mort ? Ce n'était pas possible !_

_« Je peux t'aider... » Elena releva la tête, elle vit Damon, penchée sur elle. Comment ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Y avait-il vraiment un moyen que cela s'arrête ? Vite ! Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette sensation de vide au fond d'elle._

_« Comment ? Lui dit-elle, la voix chevrotante à cause des larmes_

_- Oublie ses sentiments, oublie ce que tu ressens car c'est ce que je veux ». En un instant, tout fut fini. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle aurait du pleurer. Après tout, Jérémy était mort mais, c'était normal, ce n'était qu'un humain._

_Plus tard : Damon et Stefan étaient hors de la maison. Elena regardait une photo d'elle et son frère mais, elle ne ressentait rien, aucune émotion. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids. Quand les deux hommes revinrent, c'est, sans une seule hésitation qu'elle gratta l'allumette qui tomba sur le sol._

_En sortant, elle n'eut pas un seul regard en arrière. Elle ne vit pas le corps de son frère brûlé, elle ne vit pas sa maison être engloutie par les flammes, réduite à un simple tas de cendre. Elle s'en moquait..._

Elena se réveilla en hurlant. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Damon l'avait-il privé de son humanité ? Il allait l'entendre ! Oui, elle ne voulait plus souffrir mais elle ne voulait pas ne plus ressentir aucun sentiment que ce soit pour son frère ou pour lui ! Elena continua de vociférer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive dans sa chambre, paniqué. Comment ça sa chambre ? Elle avait brûlé. C'est elle-même qui avait mis le feu à sa maison ! Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle fit réellement attention à la personne qui avait déboulé dans sa chambre.

« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es fais mal ? ». Non... non, ce n'était pas possible ! Comment ? Comment son petit frère, mort, pouvait être là, devant elle à lui demander si elle allait bien ?

« Jérémy ». Elena hurla de joie. Elle avait eu raison, la bague avait fonctionné ! Son petit frère était ressuscité !

« Je le leur avais dit que tu n'étais pas mort, que la bague te sauverait ! Damon et Stefan n'ont pas voulu me croire !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Jérémy semblait perdu comme si la mémoire ne lui était pas revenu.

- Tu te rappelles, non ? On est allé sur cette île et puis tu t'es fait tué par Silas, le premier vampire et...

- Toi tu as encore rêvé et tu crois que c'est la réalité, la coupa Jérémy. Elena, les histoires de vampires, ça n'existe pas. Maman et papa n'arrêtent pas de te le dire ! »

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Son frère avait comme tout oublié. Leurs parents étaient morts il y a déjà un moment maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Un effet de la bague peut-être ? Mais... et c'est là comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Son frère n'avait pas sa bague donc il n'était pas ressuscité. Dormait-elle et revoyait-elle son petit frère ? Elena voulut en avoir le cœur net et utilisa la bonne vieille méthode qui est de se pincer. Mais rien... son petit frère était toujours là et il l'a regardé étrangement, comme si c'était un extraterrestre. Elena allait parler quand à ce moment, sa mère arriva.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Oh, rien, c'est Elena qui croit encore aux histoires de vampires, lui dit Jérémy, blasé.

- Elena, combien de fois t'ai-je dis... »

Mais Elena n'écoutait plus. Devant elle, se tenait sa mère. Elle était aussi belle que dans son souvenir. Que se passait-il ? Un sortilège peut-être ? Mais, à ce moment précis, sa mère dit une phrase qui retins son attention.

« Au fait Elena, comment va Matt ?

- Comment ça ? Elena ne comprenait pas.

- Bah, aux dernières tu sortais avec lui mais avec toi, c'est vrai qu'on s'y perd un peu, tu changes tellement souvent de copain ! se moqua Jérémy.

- C'est pas vrai ! Et oui maman, il va bien, lui dit Elena, heureuse de retrouver sa famille ».

Mais, là, un détail la frappa. Cette conversation, elle l'avait déjà eu, le jour de la mort de ses parents... Que se passait-il ? Allait-elle devoir revivre ce jour-là ? Non ! Ça jamais ! Elle refusait de les voir mourir une deuxième et elle refusait de voir son frère partir lui aussi. Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Il semblait qu'une seconde chance s'offrait à elle et elle avait bien l'intention de la saisir. Elle sauverait tout le monde coûte que coûte et au péril de sa vie si c'était nécessaire...

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Dites-moi ce qui va et va pas et si vous avez des demandes!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Et si il y a des fautes je suis désolée.**

* * *

Elena sentait qu'elle avait raison et que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu allait se réaliser. Cependant, un doute persistait. Et si c'était son imagination ? Après tout, les histoires de vampire étaient monnaie courante et ce n'était que des histoires. Comment être sure ?

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle se rappelait que Stefan et Damon avaient un arrière-arrière petit neveu et qu'il cultivait de la verveine. Il suffisait qu'elle aille dans le manoir des Salvatore et qu'elle constate par elle-même. Elle ne se sentait pas rassurée par cette idée car si elle avait raison, tout le monde finirait par mourir. Mais si elle avait faux, alors elle avait tout imaginé et lui aussi...

Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre ! Elle descendit les escalier avec sa mère et son frère. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle eut un nouveau choc en voyant son père et elle ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle en aurait pleurer de joie ! Mais elle devait vérifier si elle avait raison car elle n'avait pas l'intention de le voir mourir une deuxième fois !

Elena déjeuna avec sa famille. Cela lui avait beaucoup manqué et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir en profiter. Cependant, l'heure d'aller en cours était arrivée et elle partit pour le lycée avec son frère. Arrivée, elle lui faussa compagnie et alla jusqu'au manoir des Salvatore. Elle attendit le départ de Mr. Salvatore. Puis s'introduisit dans la maison. Elle s'y sentait bien. C'était une deuxième maison pour elle depuis qu'elle les avait rencontré. Elle entra et se dirigea sans hésitation vers le sous-sol. Si elle se souvenait bien, les plantations de verveine étaient dans la cellule où Stefan avait enfermé Damon la dernière fois... Elle avança tout doucement aux aguets. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand les deux frères étaient arrivés en ville. Elle ne devait pas les croiser maintenant. Elle approcha de la porte.

Mais au moment où elle allait l'ouvrir, elle hésita. Et si elle avait faux ? Bien sûr, elle serait contente car ses parent ne mourraient, ni Jenna, ni Alaric, ni la mère de Tyler ou encore Jeremy. Mais si elle avait faux, alors lui n'existerait pas... Non ! Si elle commençait à penser à lui, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle devait le faire !

Avec une confiance raffermie, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Et là, elle eut un choc. Elle ne sut si elle était heureuse ou non, mais les plantations étaient toutes là, fraîches et vivaces. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait donc sauver tout le monde. Personne ne devait mourir, elle ne le supporterait plus !

Elena ne devait pas pour autant rester dans la maison des Salvatore. Elle devait partir avant de se faire repérer et de faire tomber son plan à l'eau. Elle remonta donc les escalier, sortit de la maison sans un bruit (ses entraînement avec Alaric et Damon avaient au moins servi à quelque chose...) et partit pour son lycée. Un plan commençait doucement à germer dans sa tête. Et elle espérait que pour une fois, tout se passerait comme elle l'avait prévu...

* * *

**Je sais, c'est un chapitre court et vous avez peut-être l'impression que le départ est long. J'en suis désolée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense que la rencontre entre Damon et Elena sera dans le prochain chapitre! ;)**

**Et si vous avez des suggestions ou des demandes à me faire, n'hésitez pas et laissez moi des reviews svp!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt. Mais j'ai été très prise par les cours et les partiels et ensuite, panne d'inspiration. Mais, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Et on voit enfin Damon. Alors, par rapport aux reviews que j'ai reçu, je préfère prévenir tout de suite: je suis une fan du delena donc ils finiront forcément ensemble!**

**Voilà donc bonne lecture!**

* * *

Arrivée au lycée, elle retrouva Bonnie et Matt. Elle avait décidé de commencer son plan dès à présent. Elle les salua puis prit Matt à l'écart.

- _Matt, on doit parler._ Elle était ennuyée car elle l'aimait beaucoup et ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

_- Que se passe-t-il ? _

_- Je... Nous deux... ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je sais que tu m'aimes mais... je... je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et, ce n'est pas honnête envers toi. Je sais que je suis égoïste et je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me parler mais je ne pouvais pas te mentir, je n'en ai pas le droit. _Elle baissa alors les yeux ne voulant pas croiser son regard et voir toute la peine qu'elle lui infligeait.

-_ Je sais._ Sous le coup de la surprise, elle releva la tête. _Je sais que tu ne m'aimes plus, et ce, depuis un moment déjà. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis juste triste. Mais, ce n'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais._ Elena en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait oublié à quel point Matt pouvait être gentil et compréhensif. Il la prit dans ses bras puis, au bout de quelques minutes, s'éloigna.

Elena le regarda partir. Au moins, l'un de ses nombreux problèmes était réglé. Mais, ce n'était qu'un début. Deuxième problème et pas des moindres : Damon. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour aller à la fête, le rencontrer sans que ses parents ne meurent. Mais aussi, que lui dirait-elle quand elle le verrait ? La vérité ? Agirait-elle comme si elle était Katherine ? Faire en sorte qu'il apprenne la connaître ? Quels seraient ses sentiments ? Et par la suite, en revoyant Stefan, les replongeraient-elles dans un triangle amoureux ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais aucune réponse ne lui venait. Toutefois, elle espérait trouver des solutions afin d'empêcher une catastrophe.

À la fin des cours, elle retourna chez elle. Jenna qui passait quelques jours l'accueillit. Elena était heureuse de la voir. Après tout, elle l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux... Elle se rappelait de sa soirée. Ses parents avaient organisé une soirée familiale mais elle avait préféré partir à la fête avec Matt avec qui elle s'était disputée. Puis, elle avait appelé ses parents pour qu'ils viennent la chercher.

_- Coucou Jenna !_

_- Salut ma belle !_

_- Jenna, excuse-moi de te demander ça. Mais, cela te dérangerait que je ne reste pas pour la soirée familiale. Il y a une fête organisée et j'aimerais y aller avec tous mes amis. Surtout que... c'est fini avec Matt et je voudrais juste penser à autre chose... _Elena mentait, tout du moins, en partie. Elle voulait vraiment voir tous ses amis, humains et non pas de simples suceurs de sang ou pire encore... Mais surtout, elle voulait voir Damon.

- _Tu sais très bien que cela ne me gène pas. Faut juste que tu vois avec ta mère._ Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil d'encouragement.

Avec un sourire pour sa tante, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour demander la permission à sa mère d'aller à la fête. Au départ, elle refusa, bien évidemment. Mais finalement, en lui ressortant l'excuse de Matt, en lui promettant de faire attention et de lui dire qu'elle ne rentrerait pas toute seule mais accompagnée et qu'elle l'appellerait en cas de problème (ce que, bien évidemment, elle ne le ferait en aucun cas afin que sa mère ne meurt pas dans un accident), sa mère finit par céder.

Le soir venu, ses parents la déposèrent à la fête puis repartirent pour leur petite soirée avec Jenna. Elena s'amusa beaucoup avec ses amis. Elle les retrouvait enfin comme ils étaient, comme ils étaient avant que les vampires, les loup-garous et autres créatures fantastiques ne fassent irruption dans leur vie. Au cours de la soirée, elle revit Matt, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, son cher petit frère Jer, la sœur de Matt, Nicky...

Elle appela, tard dans la nuit, sa mère, pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout se passait bien. Elle se rappelait encore de leur dernière conversation téléphonique. Mais celle-ci était différente. Elena ne ressentait pas cette tristesse et cette peur face à a réalité de ces sentiments. Elle se sentait sereine. Mais aussi excitée car elle allait bientôt revoir Damon. Toutefois, elle ressentait une légère appréhension. Elle parla un long moment avec sa mère, heureuse de l'entendre. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais aspirer simplement discuter avec elle. Finalement, elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Et, cette fois-ci, ne lui demanda pas de venir la chercher mais de bien rester chez elle avec son père et Jenna. Elle n'avait pas fait attention. Mais, alors qu'elle était au téléphone, ses pas la dirigèrent vers la route. Elle s'en rappelait, c'est là, qu'elle l'avait vu, la première fois, allongé sur la route. Et, cette fois encore, elle le vit alors qu'elle venait de raccrocher. Il se trouvait là, devant elle, à quelques centimètres. Elle aurait pu le toucher si elle avait tendu la main. Et, à ce moment, elle sut.

_« Katherine »_.

* * *

**Laissez moi des reviews svp!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. C'est enfin la rencontre entre Damon et Elena. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

* * *

_Il se trouvait là, devant elle, à quelques centimètres. Elle aurait pu le toucher si elle avait tendu la main. Et, à ce moment, elle sut. _

_« Katherine »._

Elena ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Damon. Elle pensait, alors qu'elle était vampire, connaître la réelle nature de ses sentiments pour lui. Mais elle se rendait compte, en cet instant précis, qu'elle se trompait. Ce lien, qui les unissait l'embrouillait. Elle croyait l'aimer mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était bien plus que cela. Elle avait la sensation, en le voyant, qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de son image, qu'elle devait pouvoir le contempler, chaque jour encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il était comme l'air qu'elle respirait : indispensable. Elle comprenait enfin, que l'amour qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Stefan n'était rien en comparaison. Elle se rappelait de sa première rencontre avec Damon. Elle l'avait d'abord trouvé étrange mais aussi fascinant. En y repensant, elle n'avait pas hésité à raconter à un parfait inconnu les problèmes qu'elle avait à ce moment-là et qui aujourd'hui paraissaient dérisoires. Elle avait senti qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui, qu'il l'écouterait. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait quand elle lui avait parlé de ses problèmes de cœur avec Matt, de ses projets d'avenir à lui alors qu'elle même ne savait pas ce qu'elle souhaitait pour l'avenir. Elle se rappelait de la stupeur qu'elle avait ressenti quand il lui avait rétorqué qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait. Elle revoyait encore son petit sourire narquois et finalement, elle s'était laissé prendre au jeu en lui demandant ce qu'elle désirait tant puisqu'il semblait posséder la réponse. Il avait pris alors cet air si sérieux qui le rendait si craquant et lui avait répondu : _« Tu veux un amour qui te consumes, tu veux de la passion et de l'aventure et même un peu de danger »_.

Et, il avait raison. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait raison. Cet amour qui la consume, cette passion, cette aventure, ce danger, elle avait trouvé tout cela en le côtoyant et plus encore. En réalité, ce qu'elle voulait de la vie, c'était lui. Mais, de cette nuit, elle se rappelait aussi qu'elle lui avait posé une question à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que lui voulait ? À cette époque-là, il s'agissait de Katherine. Mais depuis, il avait découvert qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans le tombeau et qu'elle l'avait berné sans scrupules. Mais surtout, il l'aimait elle, Elena, double de Katherine mais au caractère pourtant si différent.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Si bleus qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils reflétaient l'océan et dans lequels on souhaiterait pouvoir plonger. À cet instant précis, elle oublia son anxiété, elle oublia toutes ses interrogations. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

_« Non Damon, je ne suis pas Katherine »_. Il la regarda interloqué. Mais, cette expression fut si fugace qu'une personne ne connaissant pas Damon aussi bien qu'Elena ne l'aurait pas vu. Il la remplaça aussitôt par un air menaçant.

_« Si tu n'es pas Katherine qui es-tu donc pour lui ressembler à ce point ? »_ Elle le sentait, il était suspicieux. Là-dessus, il n'avait pas changé. Mais, avait-il réellement changé depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait ? En effet, lors de leur rencontre, il lui a souhaité d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de la vie. Il a été gentil avec elle. Cette part de sa personnalité qu'il voulait tant cacher et qu'elle s'était toujours évertué à faire ressortir était bien présente et ce, depuis toujours. Mais, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se déconcentrer par ses souvenirs.

_« Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert. Je suis une humaine et non un vampire de 500 ans comme Katherine. Je suis son double. Et, je te connais depuis longtemps »_.

Elle le savait, lui parler ainsi directement des vampires était dangereux. Mais, instinctivement, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'avait jamais pu lui en faire et même s'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il ne le pourrait pas. Il voudrait d'abord comprendre surtout s'il savait les informations qu'elle détenait sur Katherine.

De son côté, Damon n'en menait pas large. Cette femme, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Katherine. Pourtant, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre ce qui n'est pas possible chez un vampire. Et comment cette fille pouvait savoir ce genre de choses ? Il était intrigué. Peut-être pourrait-il la manipuler et ainsi apprendre ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. La seule solution qui se présenta à lui : l'hypnotiser.

_« Ça ne marchera pas »_. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. De quoi parlait-elle ? De l'hypnose ? Comment le saurait-elle ? Tant pis, il allait quand même essayer.

-_ Dis moi tout ce que tu sais_, lui ordonna-t-il.

_- Je t'ai dit que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Tu pourrais m'écouter, non ? _La situation semblait l'amuser.

_- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu prends de la verveine ? Mais qui es-tu vraiment ? Comment sais-tu autant de choses sur les vampires ? Dis le moi ou tu risques d'avoir des problèmes._ Damon n'y comprenait plus rien. Il avait besoin de réponses et elle allait lui en donner qu'elle le veuille ou non et par la force s'il le fallait. Toutefois, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre mal. Mais, cela devait venir du fait qu'elle ressemblait à Katherine, voilà tout.

_- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas mais tes menaces ne m'ont jamais réellement intimidé. Je veux bien tout te raconter mais pas ici. On pourrait nous entendre et puis, je pense que tu auras besoin d'un bon verre vu ce que j'ai à te dire._

_- Où est le piège _? Malgré son air bravache et son arrogance, il était inquiet. Cette fille avait l'air d'en savoir long sur lui et peut-être même plus que ce qu'elle laissait supposer.

_- Nulle part. Je te rappelle que je suis une simple humaine. Tu pourrais me briser en un instant si tu le voulais. Mais... est-ce que le grand Damon Salvatore aurait peur ?_ Touché ! Elle lui avait répondu avec un pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Elle avait trouvé son point faible. Elle était intelligente. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser intimider. Après tout, c'était lui le grand Damon Salvatore, le vampire sanguinaire que personne n'osait approcher !

_- C'est toi qui devrais avoir peur._

_- Non, car je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal._ Il la regarda intrigué. Elle semblait réellement croire ce qu'elle disait et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison. Pour une raison inconnue, il refusait de la toucher, de la blesser.

Détournant le regard, il se mit à réfléchir durant de longues minutes. Il hésitait. Il était tenté de la suivre. Cette fille savait ce qu'elle voulait et savait comment l'obtenir. Elle le fascinait. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il sentait au fond de lui, que s'il acceptait, sa vie changerait du tout au tout. Il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer mais, il sentait, instinctivement, que cette fille changerait sa vie de manière irréversible.

Elena le regarda. Elle s'amusait de la situation. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de sa propre audace. Après tout, il pouvait la tuer quand il voulait. Mais, elle appréciait car pour une fois, c'était elle qui détenait toutes les cartes et non les autres. C'était elle qui pouvait enfin décider de son destin. Toutefois, elle ne devait pas se déconcentrer. Elle reporta son attention sur Damon. Elle le sentait, elle avait fait mouche. Il était intrigué. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Mais, elle sentait encore en lui une pointe d'hésitation. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux l'avaient toujours fascinés. Ils pouvaient être d'une douceur et d'un calme incroyable comme ils pouvaient refléter la plus effroyable des tempêtes. Elle joua alors sa dernière carte pour le décider.

_« Si tu m'accompagnes, je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais sur Katherine et t'éviter d'ouvrir le tombeau »._

Il était choqué. Elle le voyait. Elle pouvait même deviner ses pensées : comment cette fille pouvait savoir cela ? Que savait-elle d'autre ? Me permettra-t-elle de retrouver Katherine ? À cette pensée, Elena sentit la pointe de la jalousie venir la titiller mais elle la repoussa bien vite. Elle avait trop à faire pour penser à cela. Toutefois, pendant ce temps, Damon ne bougeait. Elle pouvait presque observer les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner. Soudain, elle vit la lueur d'hésitation de son regard disparaître. Elle le savait, elle venait de gagner cette étape. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore savourer sa victoire. Elle ne pourrait le faire que le jour où, tous ses proches seraient sains et saufs, en commençant par ses parents.

_- C'est d'accord. On va ailleurs. Où exactement ?_

_- Dans le caveau Salvatore. _Elena commença à s'éloigner mais ne voyant pas Damon bougeait, elle se retourna. _Tu viens ? On ne va pas passer toute la nuit ici !_

Et, Elle repartit. Damon la regarda s'avancer tranquillement sur la route. Décidément, cette fille l'intriguait par le nombre de choses qu'elle savait mais aussi par son culot. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient lui parler de la sorte...

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'espère avoir bien rendu le caractère des personnages surtout. Mais dites-moi si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées pour la suite!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour l'attente. J'étais partie en vacances! J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

* * *

Tout en marchant, Elena réfléchissait. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait dire à Damon. Le problème était : comment le lui dire ? En effet, elle était sûre qu'il ne la tuerait pas mais, si elle lui disait qu'il avait perdu 150 ans de sa vie à courir après une femme qui l'avait trompé, lui avait menti et avait continué à vivre sa vie sans se soucier de lui, elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'il réagirait bien. Elle devait faire preuve de diplomatie et de patience ! Et puis... Elle avait de quoi l'amadouer. Fortes de ses résolutions, elle se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le cimetière jusqu'au caveau des Salvatore.

_« Vas-y, je t'écoute »_. Elena sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait plus fait attention à la présence de Damon à ses côtés. Elle le regarda. Elle le voyait bien. Il était intrigué. Mais cela ne durerait pas. Elle devait le captiver si elle ne voulait pas devenir son prochain repas. Elle ouvrit alors son sac à main. Et lui tendit une bouteille. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

_- C'est du bourbon. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est ton préféré_, dit-elle comme explication.

_- Comment le sais-tu ?_ Il était à nouveau suspicieux.

_- Je te l'ai dit. Je te connais bien. Je veux bien tout te raconter. Mais je te préviens, c'est une histoire assez incroyable même si, ma vie est devenue complètement étrange depuis que je vous ai rencontré Stefan et toi._

_- Stefan ?!_ Cette fois-ci, Damon semblait plus en colère qu'autre chose.

Damon était complètement perdu. Cette fille savait décidément beaucoup de choses sur lui. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qui était Katherine, elle avait même évoqué Stefan. S'il parvenait à la manœuvrer pour qu'elle lui dise où il se trouvait, il pourrait enfin se venger de lui. Tout à ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à ce que disait Elena.

_- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit ?_

_- J'ai dit non !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je ne te dirai pas où est Stefan ! Je sais que tu lui en veux toujours pour ce qui vous est arrivé quand vous étiez encore humains ainsi que cette histoire avec Katherine. Mais je refuse de faire ça. Stefan compte beaucoup pour moi et je refuse qu'il lui soit fait du mal._

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. En l'entendant déblatérer ces conneries, le sang de Damon n'avait fait qu'un tour. Cette simple humaine agissait comme si elle connaissait tout de sa vie. Et en plus, elle avait l'audace de vouloir protéger Stefan ! Il l'attrapa par le cou.

_- Maintenant, tu vas me dire où il est ou je te jure que tu vas souffrir._

_- Non ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, c'est non !_

_- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es tombée amoureuse du gentil vampire au régime lapin. _Son mépris était visible. Il la relâcha, dégoûté. Pourtant, Elena ne se démonta pas.

_- C'est vrai. Stefan et moi, on a été ensemble. Mais c'était dans une autre vie._

Il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer. Mais il ressentit un pincement au cœur quand il comprit qu'elle avait aimé son petit frère mais aussi un profond soulagement quand il avait compris que c'était du passé. Décidément, depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette humaine, rien n'allait plus !

_« Tu es prêt à m'écouter maintenant ? »_. Il hésitait. Il le sentait. Cette fille allait lui attirer des problèmes... Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué. Dans un soupir, il prit sa décision.

_- C'est d'accord. Vas-y._

_- Ok. Mais à une condition._

_- Tu ne manques vraiment pas de culot toi ! Tu me fais venir pour écouter ce que tu as à me dire et en plus tu poses des conditions._

_- Je veux que tu me jures que tu ne me feras pas de mal même quand je dirais des choses qui ne te plairont pas ! _

Elle ne l'avait même pas écouté ! Et puis, ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette fille ! Elle savait qu'elle dirait des choses qui ne lui plairaient pas et elle prenait le risque quand même ? Cette fille était décidément bien étrange. Et c'est cela qui le décida.

_« Je te le jure. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je le fais sur la tombe de ma mère et qui comptait plus que tout pour moi. Ça te va ? »._ Et il attrapa la bouteille que lui tendait la jeune fille. Il commença à en boire.

Elena hocha la tête. Et commença à raconter son histoire. Elle débuta par la mort de ses parents. Au début, elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots mais, doucement, au fil de son récit, elle parvenait à décrire tout. Sa langue se déliait. Elle se libérait de ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps.

Si un spectateur les avait vu ensemble, il aurait pu voir une jeune fille raconter une histoire à un jeune homme qui, tout en buvant sa bouteille de bourbon, semblait captiver par son histoire. Mais, doucement, son expression changea. Il cassa la bouteille en la tenant trop serrée dans ses mains. La jeune fille sursauta mais continua de parler. Le jeune homme avait un visage de plus en plus fermé. La colère irradiait de tout son être. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

L'aube se leva enfin et la jeune femme se tut. À ce moment-là, l'homme se leva à une vitesse inhumaine, s'approcha d'elle, lui murmura quelques mots et partit. Elle, elle resta quelques minutes debout, tétanisée. Puis, elle tomba à genoux au sol et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

**S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des reviews. Et, si vous avez des idées pour les prochains chapitres, n'hésitez pas! Je prends toutes les bonnes idées!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes!**

**Chapitre assez court et ce sera pareil pour le prochain mais j'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous ne trouvez pas cela trop long!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_- Alors ? Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?_

_- Oui. C'était super. Merci maman._

Elena se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre afin d'être seule. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier sa soirée. Au départ, tout se passait bien. Elle avait réglé ses problèmes avec Matt, avait empêché ses parents d'avoir un accident et elle avait aussi pu revoir Damon. Rien que de repenser au beau vampire, elle sentit une douleur aiguë dans la poitrine.

Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque en lui racontant toute son histoire et même si le Damon de cette époque n'était plus celui qu'elle avait appris à connaître, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait été si cruel avec elle. Elle le comprenait. Il était en colère pour Katherine et il était même possible qu'il ne la croît pas. Mais, elle l'avait vu dans son regard : le doute. Pourtant, la douleur refusait de partir. Elle le revoyait encore s'approcher d'elle. Elle ressentait encore les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru quand son souffle chaud avait touché son oreille mais surtout de l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle quand il lui avait murmuré quelques mots de cette voix si dangereusement calme.

_« Comme j'ai juré, je ne te tuerais pas. Mais, la prochaine fois que je te vois, je ne serais pas aussi clément. Et... ce sera toujours Katherine »_.

Le cœur d'Elena saignait, non pas à cause de sa menace. De cela elle s'en moquait. Elle ne parvenait pas à se convaincre qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal. Non, c'est la façon dont il avait utilisé ses propres mots pour la blesser. Elle aurait pourtant du s'en douter, que Damon aurait compris au fil de son récit, qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il utiliserait cette phrase qu'elle lui avait dite après que le vampire sanguinaire eut embrassé Katherine en croyant que c'était elle. Elle se rappelait encore la douleur de Damon quand elle lui avait dit avec mépris que ce serait toujours Stefan. À ce moment-là, Elena refusait de voir les sentiments de Damon pour elle. Ou, peut-être qu'elle s'y refusait afin de ne pas le voir tel qu'il était, de refuser de voir qu'il portait un masque, d'oublier qu'il faisait lui aussi des erreurs mais qu'il restait avant tout un homme capable d'aimer. La preuve était qu'il avait aimé Katherine pendant plus de 150 ans... Elle l'avait blessé ce jour-là mais n'avait pas compris à quel point. Elle l'avait haï quand il avait tué Jérémy, son petit frère adoré. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle avait saisi la peine qu'il avait éprouvé ce jour-là. Elle n'excusait pas son attitude mais la comprenait. Elle aurait aimé hurler sa douleur au monde. Après tout, qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'il lui tomberait dans les bras ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Damon ! Pourtant... pourtant, elle se sentait si mal. Une douleur aiguë la tiraillait. Elle était en colère, se sentait désemparer, abattue. Elle aurait voulu casser n'importe quel objet se trouvant à sa portée. Mais surtout, elle voulait lui demander pardon pour l'avoir fait souffrir depuis qu'elle le connaissait par la façon dont elle l'avait traité. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il en voulait autant à Stefan d'être toujours le premier. À ce moment précis, elle aurait voulu avoir Katherine en face d'elle et pouvoir lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. Ainsi, peut-être, la plaie béante au niveau de son cœur pourrait se refermer et cicatriser... Elle n'aurait pas dû aller voir Damon. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Au lieu d'être si triste, elle devrait être heureuse. En effet, ses parents n'étaient pas morts, non ? Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se sentait vide et lasse. Elle voulait juste rester sur son lit et pleurer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle ne voulait plus de cette seconde chance. À quoi bon si Damon n'est pas là pour en profiter avec elle ? Et, à ce moment précis, Elena se figea. Comment avait-elle pu penser cela ? Elle avait le pouvoir de sauver toute sa famille ainsi que ses amis mais elle était prête à sacrifier cette opportunité à cause d'un homme ?! Il fallait reconnaître, à sa décharge, que ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme ! Cependant, elle eut honte d'elle-même. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. Elle s'y refusait. Damon n'était plus là ? Et bien, tant pis ! Elle sauverait tout le monde sans son aide même si elle devait en mourir !

Forte de ses nouvelles résolutions, Elena se leva de son lit, sur lequel elle était allongée depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, sécha les larmes qui avaient coulé, prit ses clés, prévint sa mère qu'elle sortait et claqua la porte. Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers la maison des Bennett. Elle devait voir la grand-mère de Bonnie. C'était la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Après tout, une sorcière pourrait lui expliquer l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit et l'avait conduit à se retrouver ici. Mais surtout, lui dire si elle ne risquait pas de retourner dans ce monde de tristesse qu'elle avait quitté. Elena tenta de chasser ses idées noires et eut alors une dernière pensée pour Damon. Que pouvait-il bien faire à cet instant précis ?

* * *

**J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçus par ce qu'a dit Damon à Elena mais j'aimais bien l'idée qu'il lui disait les mêmes mots qu'elle...**

**Enfin voilà. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si il faut que j'arrête le massacre! :)**

**Je prends toutes les critiques!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou! Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire!**

**En espérant que le nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Damon marchait dans la forêt. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Cette fille lui avait mis la tête à l'envers avec toutes ses conneries ! Bien sûr, Katherine n'était pas un ange mais quand même ! Comment cette simple humaine osait la juger ! Mais, tout ce qu'elle avait dit ne manquait pas de sens surtout qu'elle savait des choses que personne au monde à part son frère et lui savaient. Certes, Katherine était bourré de défauts mais, ce n'était pas le monstre que cette fille dépeignait ! Pourtant, quand il y réfléchissait, il ne pouvait nier que Katherine avait tout fait pour que son frère et lui tombent amoureux d'elle. Et, plus d'une fois, il avait senti qu'elle se servait d'eux à ses fins. Mais, à chaque fois, il repoussait cette idée. Il refusait l'idée que la femme qu'il aimait puisse être la pire des garces.

Toutefois, en voyant cette fille, Elena, le sosie de Katherine, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les comparer. En effet, elles étaient identiques physiquement. Mais, cela s'arrêtait là. Elena était l'inverse de Katherine. Elle est douce, gentille, prête à se sacrifier pour les autres. Même si au vu du récit qu'elle lui avait fait, ce sont souvent les autres qui finissent par mourir pour elle ou à cause d'elle... Et, même s'il lui avait fait une menace, il n'était pas sûr qu'il la mettre en application. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il appréciait cette humaine. De plus, il avait aussi compris que si Elena avait des sentiments pour Stefan, elle en avait aussi pour lui. Dans son histoire, quand elle parlait de lui, on sentait qu'il comptait beaucoup pour elle. Cela l'avait étonné car elle lui avait expliqué qu'après avoir embrassé Katherine en la prenant pour Elena, mais surtout elle lui avait dit que ce serait toujours Stefan. En entendant cela, il avait ressenti de la douleur. Encore une fois, il était second, encore après son cher petit frère ! Et cela ne l'avait pas étonné quand Elena lui avait expliqué qu'il avait tué le petit frère de la jeune femme par colère et désespoir. Damon était prêt à croire Elena et c'était bien cela le problème car il ne parvenait pas accepter le fait qu'il est perdu 150 ans de sa vie à aimer une menteuse, une manipulatrice, une traîtresse mais plus que tout, une femme qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il savait que cette simple humaine avait raison mais, c'était trop dur, trop dur à admettre. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Cela impliquait trop de choses : plus la peine d'ouvrir le tombeau pour sauver Katherine, plus la peine d'espérer la revoir car si elle l'avait voulu, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Et en y réfléchissant, sa haine envers Stefan perdait elle aussi de son sens. Il lui en avait voulu de l'avoir transformé en vampire car il avait espéré retrouver Katherine dans la mort. Et puis, il lui en avait aussi voulu pour ce fichu triangle amoureux avec Katherine. Mais, quand on y pensait, son petit frère aussi en avait souffert et avait été victime puisque Katherine les manipulait. Si ce qu'Elena avait dit était vrai, alors, toutes ses certitudes mourraient. Cela lui faisait peur, le désemparer mais après tout, peut-être qu'ainsi, il pourrait prendre un nouveau départ ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, Damon n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était au milieu d'une route et une voiture arrivait. Prenant conscience de la situation, il eut un sourire carnassier. Il allait enfin pouvoir se changer les idées avec du sang frais !

Il s'allongea sur la route et attendit. Quand la voiture le vit, elle freina et faillit cependant l'écraser. La conductrice sortit en courant. En son for intérieur, Damon souriait. Il pourrait s'amuser un peu avec elle.

_« Monsieur, ça va ? Vous êtes blessé ? J'appelle une ambu... »_

Damon ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il s'était relevé à vitesse vampirique. Il la regarda dans les yeux et utilisa son pouvoir hypnotique pour lui dire de ne pas crier ni appeler à l'aide. Doucement, il se pencha vers le cou de sa victime, si près que ses crocs effleuraient sa peau. Mais, à ce moment, il eut un flash d'une autre humaine. Une qui le regardait comme s'ils étaient égaux, comme si elle le connaissait par cœur, une qui le regardait sans peur. Il leva la tête et vit l'air apeuré de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait hurler. Il soupira et lui dit de remonter dans sa voiture et d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle fit tout ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. Une fois la fille partie, Damon retourna du côté de la forêt et laissa sa colère prendre le dessus. Il se défoula sur tous les arbres à proximité. Il se déchargeait de sa colère, de sa frustration. Finalement, au bout d'un très long moment, il parvint à se calmer. Il se décida à voir l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait fait dans la forêt et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant le carnage : plusieurs arbres étaient couchés au sol, à d'autres il ne restait que le tronc, certains étaient éventrés...

Damon repartit et se dirigea vers le domaine des Salvatore. Il savait qu'un de ses arrières-arrières petit neveu y vivait. Il pourrait toujours se reposer et voir ce qu'il ferait par la suite. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait de sa vie à part attendre Katherine et il devait reconnaître que cela lui pesait. Tout le monde pensait qu'il ne faisait que ça : s'amuser. Mais c'était faux ! Enfin un peu quand même... Mais, ce qu'il avait surtout voulu c'était de revoir Katherine. Il sentait qu'Elena avait instillé un grand doute en lui, que ses sentiments pour Katherine se fanaient en comprenant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il voulait enfin vivre pour lui et non plus pour une ombre de son passé. Il voulait plus d'aventures et de dangers dans sa vie. Mais surtout, il voulait que sa vie. Et, peut-être que cela lui serait possible avec l'aide de cette humaine ? Et, quand il ne s'amusera plus avec elle, il pourra toujours s'en débarrasser et sans le moindre remord. Un sourire digne d'un démon se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Damon. Décidément, revenir dans cette ville était la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps !

* * *

**Chapitre un peu court, je sais. Je vais essayer d'en faire des plus longs!  
**

**Laissez moi des reviews svp!**


End file.
